


Abort

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, at least nobody dies this time, lol nope it's angst again, oh look sth shippy, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: He loves her.She loves him.And that's the worst possible situation both of them could ever be in.





	Abort

“Critical hit to the heart! Abort mission! Abort!”

He was joking when she texted something sweet to him, a pretty clear display of her feelings for him.

At least, he sounded like he was joking, and she thought he was, obviously, because she reacted with laughter.

As funny as he made it seem though, he was serious.

What she was doing to him was the most dangerous thing he’d ever witnessed someone do, and he’d been held at gunpoint on more than one occasion.

That girl was more dangerous to him than all criminals in the world combined.

But as hard as he tried, as much as he knew he shouldn’t, he just couldn’t stop himself from talking to her.

When he received a notification that she’d messaged him, or even a call from her, his fingers had already unlocked his phone before his brain could even react.

Damn it, he was so lost.

And it scared him.

Why did he have to be that way? Why couldn’t he just let her go like he should?

He was dooming her, and she was way too naïve to know better and leave him.

She was way too innocent.

He envied her for it, but she’d never seen the dark sides of the world. She didn’t know them, so she didn’t believe.

She was blissfully unaware of what kind of person he was.

And it tore him apart.

Whatever he did, said, she refused to give up. The only option he had left was to just cut her off, pretend they’d never met.

That was what he had to do.

So why didn’t he?

He couldn’t…

Not again.

Though he always made his life seem like fun, like a joke, it really was anything but.

And he really, really didn’t want her to get involved, as it could and probably would end fatal.

But he just couldn’t get himself to let her go.

He couldn’t give up on her.

He didn’t want to be alone again.

He didn’t think he’d be able to get through that a second time.


End file.
